


Don't Objectify Me

by Linara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/pseuds/Linara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean acts weird, Sam does not have trust issues, and there's a lot of hand holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Objectify Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for the 'Asexy April' thing, and it turned out to be a lot fluffier than I imagined. Also, tropes. So many tropes. I apologize in advance. Set some time after 5x05. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Also posted on Livejournal.

"Dean!"

Sam hisses his name all the way out to the car, and Dean ignores it.

"Dean, were you holding Cas's hand under the table?"

Dean grins slightly, but doesn't answer.

"Deeeaaaan."

Sam's pulled out his annoying, 'I'm a two year old, look at me' tone. Unsurprisingly, Dean ignores that too. It's not until they've reached a motel that Dean turns to face his brother, and smirks.

"What'd it look like, Sammy?"

"Ugh, you know you could just tell me that you guys are in a relationship, Dean."

With that Sam flings himself out of the car, and Castiel appears in the newly vacated seat.

"Heya Cas," Dean says with an easy grin, and Cas gives him a small smile in return.

Sam returns to find them like that, just looking at each other in a ridiculously sappy way that Sam would mock if he weren't mentally preparing for the inevitable brain bleaching that will be needed in the next few weeks. Months. Forever, possibly, if Cas keeps sticking with them. Eurgh.

He throws a key at them, and grabs his bag, heading resolutely to 4A, and hoping that he doesn't hear a single thing that night. Not a single thing.

\---

The morning after is suprisingly similar to the night before. Sam expects Dean to stuff the silence with as many innuendos as it can hold, but instead there's just more of the sappy smiling. They hold hands under the table again - Sam can tell - and Dean orders three different dishes for Cas to try so he can decide which he likes best (It turns out to be waffles, to Sam's unsurprise).

Later, after breakfast and a summary glance through the paper, Cas disappears and Sam prepares for the worst. He waits through the first hour of Zeppelin, then another of CCR, and they're thirty minutes into a Metallica tape when Sam turns to Dean with a hint of desperation.

"Out with it!" he cries, and Dean raises an eyebrow at him.

"Out with what? Are you okay, dude? Pancakes not agree with you?"

The hint of brotherly concern annoys Sam even more. "You know what, Dean. How was your night with Cas?"

For whatever reason, this prompts Dean into a laughing fit, broken only when the Impala begins swerving across the road. "H-how was my night? Really, Sammy? Do you really want to know?"

Sam eases back into his seat - this is familiar territory. He's all set to forget about it, but then Dean keeps talking.

"It was pretty nice. We watched the first Star Wars movie on tv, ordered pizza, and I showed Cas-"

"Stop right there," Sam says, and Dean grins, but doesn't.

"Showed Cas how to send texts. I'll leave the whole emoticon thing to you, though."

Sam looks at his brother suspiciously. "Dean, do you really not trust me enough to admit you had sex with Cas?"

Dean's eyes widen, and Sam wonders for a brief second if Dean really thought he was that good at hiding things, that he thought Sam wouldn't figure it out.

Then; "I'm not sleeping with him, dude. Geez, and I thought I was the socially insensitive one."

"Sure you aren't," Sam scoffs, and looks out the window. He wonders when this become less about Cas sleeping with his brother, and more about Dean not trusting him at all. Still. Even after eve-

"I can hear you angsting over there in your corner, Sam. I'm not lying to you. Why would I lie about that?" Dean sounds baffled, but Sam doesn't turn to make sure.

"Whatever, man. Forget I mentioned it."

"I wish I could, dude. I wish I could. You were the person who brought it up, though, and I feel compelled to answer you honestly."

Sam huffs an amused breath, and wonders when his brother started using words like 'compelled'.

"I'm not having sex with Cas."

At this, Sam turns and pins his brother with his most disbelieving face. "Really?" he says, utterly skeptical.

"Really," Dean replies, meeting his gaze head on. "Cas isn't into that kinda thing, and...I'm fine with a break. I like just hanging out with him."

"I'm sorry, what? First you're suddenly in a relationship with an angel guy, and now you're 'fine with a break' from sex! I'm sorry, Dean, but I think I need to get the holy water and salt out of the trunk. "

Dean looks unimpressed at this. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Sasquatch. I'm allowed to not want to sleep with people."

"Uh huh," Sam says, but this time it's less 'you're obviously lying' and more 'this actually might be true maybe'.

"Now if you're done having trust problems, let's turn the music back up. It's a long drive."

"Jerk," Sam says, twisting the dial absently.

"Bitch," Dean replies.

And the music swells up to cover the silence as they drive on.


End file.
